Tingle
Tingle is a ing creepy thirty five-year-old man obsessed with fairies and wishes to be one. He is especially interested in young fairies, calling Toon Link one when they first meet, and even uses his brothers as slaves. One of them isn't even his brother, just a castaway, so whether that makes it better or worse is up to you. Also, the game forces you to let him out of jail. He's the only resident, and there are skulls in his hidden room. Why People Hate Him The Japanese love him because he acts kawaii. That's about it. But every other country seems to hate him because what they see as kawaii, we see as creepy, such as acting like a fairy is for little girls, not fully grown men, he also acts like a child, and at least the bronies have the decency not to do this. People also complain about his outrageous prices for him to decipher Triforce maps in Wind Waker and he steals your force gems which you worked so hard to get In Four Swords Adventures, and you are sorta required to do this. And the fact that he seems oblivious to the evil things he does just makes him ing sick. Even His Hatebase Can't Stop HimCategory:Zelda CharactersCategory:Characters with Significant HatedomsCategory:DeconfirmedCategory:Wanted NewcomersCategory:Not Wanted NewcomersCategory:Assist TrophiesCategory:Probably a shape-shifting lizard On January 14, 2015, he was confirmed to be one of the two playable characters in the Majora's Mask Pack for Hyrule warriors. The HW board exploded about "WTF WHY IS HE IN OVER SKULL KID??! YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE EITHER YOUNG LINK!!!" He doesn't look half-bad to play as, unless you hate Tingle with all your heart, in that case "HE'S THE WORST ING CHARACTER ON THE ROSTER, BELOW ING ZANT I SAY!!!". Granted, he does actually make sense, considering he's the fourth biggest character in the series under the Triforce wielders, but the fact that Aonuma suggested that someone else take his slot pre-release, probably Agitha, considering how out of left field she is, as well as her miniscule story role probably had to do with his huge Western hatebase. Instead of putting him in a pricey package, he was put in as part of the Majora's Mask DLC meaning a lot of people who bought the Season P started saying they'd been scammed, with some even saying they'd sell or break the game. So even though he makes sense, the West's reaction to him shows pretty well that the roster is Japan-oriented - remember how Japan doesn't like the god that is Groose? Yep. Why he definitely be 100% be playable He should be playable so the Zelda fans can shut up about "waaah we haven't gotten a new character since Melee!!" Also, he could be an awesome joke character, because everyone seems to love joke characters like Jigglypuff. He actually would be an awesome playable character, and his up special could obviously be a big balloon. That's potential, guys. Category:Playable Hyrule Warriors Characters Category:Smash Tour Category:Playable in Hyrule Warriors but not Smash Bros. Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Anime Category:Manchildren Category:Heretical Demons Category:Why Category:Probably doesn't take showers Category:Has a funny face Category:Majora's Mask Characters Category:Siblings Category:Deconfirmed Again